Symphonia Jeopardy
by Amber Aurion
Summary: It is Jeopardy with everyones favorite characters I am taking request on who to put in the next chapter so review and tell me who to put next
1. Lloyd, Colette, and Presea

Jeopardy

Okay my second fanfiction and again, this has nothing to do with the game so don't come tell me the people are out of character because that is how Iwan't it and here is my muse for this story Yuan.

Yuan: why me

me: because you are my second favorite character

yuan: Amber Aurion owns nothing besides Daniela and Camile

* * *

Welcome to Tales of Symphonia Jeopardy, where the cast of ToS plays the game Jeopardy based on events from the game, other games and real life things, and I am your host Daniela. With that lets meet out first three contestants. Everyone say hello to Lloyd, Presea, and Colette. Everyone introduce yourselves to the audience.

Lloyd: Hi everyone, well I'm Lloyd, and I saved the world from complete destruction.

Daniela: Destruction, and yet he talks with a wide grin. What he's really thinking you ask? No one knows, Colette what do you have to say?

Colette: Well, I'm Colette and the former Chosen of Mana. Oh, and I love dogs.

Daniela: She also loves Lloyd but won't admit it, ok Presea, what do you have to say?

Presea: I am Presea and like to make wooden luck charms.

Cricket Cricket

Daniela: Okay! On to our first round of ToS Jeopardy, and the catagories are...Rave Master, Character Dilemas,abd Pre-Algebra. All right, Lloyd you start us off.

Lloyd: I'll take Character Dilemas for 100

Daniela: What happens to Colette at Ozette?

Presea:What is Colette gets carried away by two Dragons.

Daniela: Correct

Presea: Rave Master for 100

Daniela: What is the name of the blond in rave master?

Colette: What is Elie?

Daniela: Correct...how do you know that...doesn't matter anyway what next?

Collete: Rave Master for 200

Daniela: What is the name of the Rave Master character Daniela has a crush on...hey! Camile! Did you do this!?

Lloyd: What is Gale and Musica?

Daniela: I need to really hide my things, but correct.

Lloyd: Rave Master for 300

Daniela: What is the name of Gale's son?

Presea: Who is Haru?

Daniela: Correct

Presea: Rave Master for 400

Daniela: Who is the leader of the silver claimers?

Colette: Who is Musica?

Daniela: Correct, I need to think of harder questions but go on.

Colette: Rave Master for 500

Daniela: What is the name of the live plant at Haru's house?

Lloyd:what is Nakeji

Daniela: No

Colette:what is Nikija

Daniela: Wrong

Presea:who is Nakajima

Daniela: Correct

Presea: Character Dilemas for 200

Daniela: Who is Sheena secretly in love with?

Lloyd: Who is Lloyd? Ow!

Lloyd gets hit with an eraser by Sheena in the audience

Daniela: no its not you

Colette: Who is Zelos?

Daniela: Correct

Colette: Character Dilemas for 300

Daniela:Who is Lloyds biological father?

Lloyd: What does biological mean?

Daniela:...I am sorry that's wrong...

Presea:who is Kratos

Daniela: Correct

Presea:Character Dilemas for 400

Daniela: What race are the Sages?

Colette: what is elves

Daniela: Oh thats right, you were still heartless when that happened...no that is wrong

Presea: what is Half elves

Daniela: Correct

Presea: Character Dilemas for 500

Daniel: What is one of Raine's disasterous dishes?

Lloyd:what is Spicy Cake

Raine: My spicy cake is not disasterous!

Daniela: Anyway...correct

Lloyd: pre-Algebra for 100

Daniela: What is 20 of 75?

...beep beep

Daniela: The answer was 15 Lloyd pick another

lloyd: Pre-algebra for 200

Daniela: what is 2+2?

Lloyd: what is 5

Daniela:I'm sorry thats incorrect

...Beep beep

Daniela: Of course 2+2 equals 4! Lloyd again

Lloyd: pre-algebra for 300

Daniela: what is the whole number closest to pie?

Lloyd: whole!

Daniela: This is Jeopardy. Not are you dumber than a fifth grade because you are!

Presea: what is 3

Daniela: correct

Presea: pre-algebra for 400

Daniela: what is the square root of 36?

...beep beep

Daniela: Presea are you asleep or what? I know you are smarter than these others.

Presea: snore-huh what?

Daniela: The answer is 6! 6!

Presea: pre-algebra for 500

Daniela: What is 10 of 100? who wrote this?

Lloyd: what is 10

Daniela yes that is correct. The scores are now Lloyd with 1200, Colette with 700, and Presea with 1900. Now fo rthe final Jeopardy question and the catagory is...Danielas life??? Camile! Is this your idea as funny?

Camile: steps onto stage actually yes it is. swipes the card away from me What is the name of Daniela's real life crush?

Daniela: I swear your gonna get i-mmph!

Camile: ties me to a chair and covers my mouth with tape Okay now cue the music!

Jeopardy music

Camile: Okay Colette, what did you put? Joey, and you bet 2,000. Nope that is wrong.

Daniela: MMPH!!!!!!MMPH MMPH MMPH!!!!!!! Shakes head violently

Camile:Presea, what did yuo put? Raul, and you bet 100. Nope that is wrong.

Daniela: Eyes turn red and she manages to get tape of her mouth Camile! your dead!

Camile: Lloyd you put Don and bet 1,000. That is correct! Lloyd you get to go to next weeks game!

Daniela: Breaks out of chair CAMILE!!! GET BACK HERE!

Camile:Uh-oh well see you next week folks!

* * *

Yuan: you must be really close to your friends aren't you

me: yup, anyway please review


	2. Lloyd, Sheena, and Zelos

Jeopardy

Okay time for part two!

Yuan: You are really enjoying this aren't you?

me: Yes, and don't worry you will get your chance too.

Yuan: Alright, Amber Aurion owns nothing besides Daniela, Camile, and Isabella.

* * *

Welcome to today's episode of ToS Jeopardy, I am your host Camile. Daniela can't make it today so, I'm filling in for her.

(Camera switches to see Daniela tied to a chair in a closet struggling to get out.)

Camile: Yes well lets greet our contestants. First off is the idealist himself Lloyd Aurion.

Lloyd: Yea, remember I won a few days ago?

Camile: Yes, that was a shock wasn't it. Next we have the master summoner, Sheena Fujibayashi.

Sheena: Hi everyone. This is my first game show.

Camile: Oh, then welcome. Last but maybe not least is the philiander Zelos Wilder.

Zelos: May I say how beautiful you look today my sycotic hunny?

Camile: Sheena do as you wish. (Sheena slaps Zelos) Okay lets get to todays catagories, and they are...Will this hurt if you put it in your mouth?, Evil or good, and Daniela's secrets. Lloyd, start us off!

Lloyd: Will this hurt if you put it in your mouth for 100.

Camile: Spickey ball of doom.

Lloyd: What is yes.

Camile: Sorry.

Sheena: What is no.

Camile: Correct, the spickey ball of DOOM toy was built especially for toddlers and won't hurt you.

Sheena: Evil or good for 100.

Camile: (Shows picture of her sister Angel)

Lloyd: What is evil.

Camile: ...i'm sorry thats wrong

Zelos: What is good

Camile: Correct

Zelos: Daniela's secrets for 100.

Camile: Who does Daniela think is sexy in the game?

Lloyd: What is Lloyd.

Camile: Wrong

Zelos: What is Zelos.

Camile: Wrong

Sheena: What is Kratos.

Camile: Correct.

Sheena: Evil or good for 200

Camile: (holds up picture of tomatoe)

Lloyd: WHAT IS EVIL!!!!

Camile: I had to do that, correct.

Lloyd:Will this hurt if you put it in your mouth for 200.

Camile: (holds up picture of lock.)

Sheena: What is no.

Camile: Correct

Sheena: Evil or good for 300.

Camile:(holds up picture of girl)

Zelos: WHAT IS GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Camile: I'm sorry that is wrong.

Sheena: What is evil.

Camile: Correct.

Sheena: Evil or good for 400.

Camile:(holds up picture of pepsi)

Zelos and Lloyd: What is good.

Camile: Okay you get 200 points each.

Both guys: Evil or good for 500

Camile:(holds up picture of a shirt that says 'I love Zelos')

Zelos: What is good!!!

Camile: Wrong.

Sheena: What is evil.

Camile: Correct.

Sheena:Will this hurt if you put it in your mouth for 300.

Camile:(holds up picture of toy knife)

Sheena: What is no.

Camile: Correct.

Sheena: Will this hurt if you put it in your mouth for 400.

Camile:Huh? This card says 'Camile turn around or run while you can'...Daniela's right behind me isin't she?

Audience: Yes.

Camile: I thought so...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Daniela: Come back here you jerk! Why did you do that for?! Do you wan't to take over the show?!?

Camile: In a sence yes. (Stops only to get bonked on the head by Daniela.)

Daniela: Sorry about that everyone, here is the picture. (Holds up card with the picture of a printer) Camile, this is your work isin't it?

Sheena: What is yes.

Camile: Correct!

Daniela: (Bonkes her head again) I will deal with you after the show but keep your mouth shut.

Sheena: Will this hurt if you put it in your mouth for 500.

Daniela:(holds up picture of badly drawn dinosaur) Camile you do know these animals no longer exist right?

Lloyd: What is yes.

Daniela: Correct.

Lloyd: Daniela's secrets for 200.

Daniela: Daniela's secrets??? Fine. Daniela's first best friend.

...Beep Beep

Daniela: Exactly. Camile, see what happens when you do this?

Lloyd: Daniela's secrets for 300.

Daniela: Why did I let her in here? Daniela's obsession.

Zelos: What is Zelos?!

Daniela: Sheena if you may again. (Sheena hits Zelos)

Sheena: Chocolate.

Daniela: Correct.

Sheena: Daniela's secrets for 400.

Daniela: Daniela's other favorite character.

Lloyd: What is Lloyd?

Daniela: No

Sheena: What is Yuan.

Daniela: correct.

Beep Beep

Daniela: It looks like we are almost out of time and the scores so far are...Lloyd with 900, Sheena with 2600, and Zelos with an all time low of 400. Let us move on to final Jeopardy where the catagory is...Jansport Backpacks...Camile, I would expect better from you.

Camile: I didn't do that.

Daniela: Oh no...

Isabella: (Runs on stage and hugs Daniela) Did you miss me!?

Daniela: Yea, sure, whatever. The question is the different Jansport companies are located here.

(Jeopardy Music)

Daniela: Time is up and Lloyd you put Hong Kong, Japan, and Holland, and you put for 1000. Nope that's wrong, your score is now negative 100. Zelos you put California, and bet 700. That brings you down too negative 300. Sheena, you put California, Canada, Asia, Europe, and Latin America and you bet 500. You are correct and todays winner!!! Come back next week to see another Jeopardy episode.

Daniela, Camile, and Isabella: BYE NOW! (Daniela chases after Camile with a frying pan)

* * *

Review please

Yuan: Tell her who to put on next.


	3. Sheena, Genis, and Raine

Jeopardy

Okay part three is finnaly up. Sorry it took so long my viewers.

Yuan: She was out camping.

me: Yes and I learned that beds are our friends.

Yuan: Right...anway Amber Aurion owns nothing besides her and her friend.

* * *

Welcome to Tales of Symphonia Jeopardy, I am your host Daniela and we will hopefully have no more interuptions. Okay lets meet our contestants! 

Daniela: Let's meet todays contestants! Sheena, Genis and Raine!

Sheena: Hi.

Genis: I'm going to win. (Does whatever little jump he does in the game)

Raine: Genis, be careful or you will (Genis falls flat on his face) fall.

Genis: Oww.

Daniela: Someone get a medic in here for the boy and the catagories are...Music, Celebrity news, and...what? (karina comes out in a puff of smoke like Sheena.)

Karina: The last catagory is ways to annoy Daniela and the questions need to be answered in true or false!

Daniela:Sheena what did I tell you about going backstage before the show?

Sheena: I didn't I met her a few hours ago before I came in.

Karina: Okay on with the game, Sheena start us off.

Sheena: Celebrity news for 100.

Daniela: Lindsay Lohan get arrested because?

Genis: She was making out with Raine! (Gets slapped)

Raine: I did no such thing...it was with Linar...

Everyone: ...

Daniela: Uh...no...that's wrong...anyway Sheena back to you.

Sheena: Right, Music for 100.

Karina: Cue music!

I'm two quarters and a heart down, and I don't wanna forget how your voice sounds, these words all I have so i'll write them, so you need them just to get by.

Raine: What is Dance, Dance by Fall out Boy?

Daniela: Correct.

Raine: Ways to annoy Daniela for 100.

Daniela: There will be no such-

Karina: Putting me on a gameshow with her.

Genis: What is true

Daniela: (Sits down on chair) Right, let's see how you host the show, and maybe pigs will walk on the walls.

Homer Simpson:(Comes by pushing upside down pig on cealing) Spider pig, spider pig. Does whatever a spider pig does. (He exits).

Karina: Yay! Now I get to host the show for the day!!!

Daniela: Fine, do as you wish. Don't blame me when the stupidest person wins.

Sheena, Genis, and Raine: HEY!!! #$& $#&!

Daniela: What nice vocabulary you have there.

Karina: Genis keep going.

Genis: Music for 200.

It was nice to know you, know you, but I gotta go.

Sheena:What is sexy baby.

Karina: No

Raine:What is sexy Lady.

Karina: Correct.

Raine:Celebrity news for 200.

Karina: Amy Winehouse was hospitalized because?

Sheena: What is a drug overdose.

Daniela: Correct.

Sheena:Music for 300.

Mommy I'm good all by myself but baby you you'll make me better, you'll make me better, you'll make me better.

Sheena: What is make me better.

Daniela: You idiot! You're supposed to stop the song before the answer comes! How are we related again?

Karina: Well you dad is my dad's cousin and that makes us-

Daniela:Okay okay! I get the idea, Sheena keep going.

Sheena: Celebrity news for 300.

Karina: Sara Gilbert had a.

Genis: What is farm.

Daniela: Oh my god! Karina we found someone stupider than you! It's gonna rain today. Wrong.

Genis: Hey! I'm way smarter than _that_ girl.

Sheena:What is a baby girl.

Karina: Correct.

Sheena: Music for 400.

Baby don't go, baby don't go, baby don't go.

Sheena: What is baby don't go.

Daniela: (Slaps forhead) Of course. Leave it to the idiot to ruin a game show. What was I thinking when I let you in, did you drug me or something?

Karina: Maybe...

Daniela:...I will be back before the show ends. (Walks backstage to her dressing room.)

Karina: This is going better than I expected. Now, Sheena pick the next question if you would be so kind.

Sheena: Alright, celebrity news for 400.

Karina:Olsen twins newest quirk?

Raine: What is a telepathic connection.

Karina: Correct.

Raine: Music for 500.

Way up high, thick eyeliner in my eye. Cruise all day, drink all night. Got four kids, with three guys.

Sheena:What is lean like a chola.

Karina: Correct.

Sheena:Celebrity news for 500.

Karina:Mariah Cary's perfume smells like what?

Genis: What is marshmallows.

Karina: How do you know that...correct.

Genis: Ways to annoy Daniela for 200.

Karina: Spiking her coke with memory loss powder.

Sheena:...true.

Karina: Correct, I think I scared her though, oh well.

Sheena:Ways to annoy Daniela for 300.

Karina: Leaving her by herself in her dressing room with rabid pitbulls.

(Right on cue everyone hears Daniela scream and dogs barking.)

Daniela: AHHHHH! KARINA YOUR DEAD!!

Karina: If she gets out. Muahahahahahaha!

Raine: Um...true.

Karina: Correct.

Raine:Ways to annoy Daniela for 400.

Karina:Putting a trap door under two of her guests.

Sheena: True.

(Genis and Raine fall into a trap door and a loud scream is heard.)

Karina: Okay time for the winners interview, Sheena how did you like your time on Symphonia Jeopardy?

Sheena: It was really fun I guess. Even funnier that the Sages fell through a trap door, and that I won over 2,000 Gald.

Karina: Yes so everyone out there stay tuned for next weeks episode and hope I get to narrate the remaining shows.

Daniela: Oh no you don't! (Daniela walks onto the stage with her clothes ripped in random places.) You will pay for this. GET OUT NOW!

Karina: Make me! (Runs away)

Daniela: Coward! Sheena congratulations and since you won twice you can't play again. Still , you have won a lot of money and have a good day. Goodbye everyone! (Chases after Karina)

* * *

Yuan: Your family loves you huh. 

me:Technically she is my fourth cousin but I am not sure anyway please review, oh and beware the coke.

Yuan: Your cousin has problems.

me: Yes, yes she does. Sorry for the OOC-ness of everyone, its the only way to get our surprise guest on next time.


	4. Backstage Special

Today we have 3 reviewers to do things with the cast.

Yuan: Oh this can't be good. AmberAurion owns nothing.

* * *

Welcome back to Symphonia Jeopardy. Today, we gathered everyone, and some of my favorite reviewers are here as well.

"HI! I'm excited to be here." A girl known as Silverstar'sShadow came next to Daniela.

"Yes, we are happy to have you here too, and we have a special surprise...SHEENA GET OVER HERE!" Daniela said and Sheena appeared.

"You called?" Sheena said.

"Sheena!" Silver said heading up to her. "IM YOUR BIGGEST FAN!!!" The girl known as Silver said to the ninja.

"Uh...thank you?" Sheena said confused.

"Can you teach me the ways of the ninja?????? Please?!" The girl asked with the widest grin possible, beating Lloyd's anyday.

"Humor her okay Sheena, she is our special guest." Daniela said.

"Okay then i'm gonna take her to Mizuho, it shouldn't take her long to teach her the basics. Well be back." Sheena said, and they both dissapeared in a puff of smoke. Though a faint scream was heard...

"YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Well lets wish good luck to Sheena and bring our other special guest, LUNA!" No one ame out and a cricket was heard.

"I said...LUNA!!!!...One moment please." Daniela went back stage, and came back dragging a shy girl onto stage.

"Um...hi." Luna Locket said.

"Yes, and who would you like to see today?" Daniela askes the shy Luna.

"Well someone from your stories duh." Now the sarcastic Luna says.

"NO! Really? I thought you wanted to see a fish, anyway lets bring them out. Hmm Lloyd, Colette and Kratos get over here." Daniela said to the now glaring Luna. She perked up when she heard Lloyd and Kratos. "Oh yeah Zelos and Yuan you guys come out too." Everyone was out and started talking amongst themselves.

"...could you possibly stop that?" A rather incredibly annoyed Kratos said at the girl poking him. She stopped suddently and started poking Lloyd.

"Damn you Daniela." Lloyd said.

"What did I do to you? All i'm doing is talking to Yuan." It is true Daniela was asking if he died his hair or if it was natural. Apparently he and martel dyed it during the war. I mean green and blue aren't very natural looking.

"It's your fault for bringing your annoying friend over here." Lloyd said.

"Do you WANT me to set your head on fire?" Daniela asked ready to snap at any moment.

"NO! I'm okay, hurt Kratos not me." Lloyd said hiding behind Kratos.

"Fine whatever. Luna do you still want me to...well you know." Daniela wispered something into Luna's ear, and she headed backstage.

"What are you planing on doing to the annoying hunny?" Zelos said.

"Oh, you'll see...3...2...1." On cue Luna came out with a chainsaw.

"OH ZELOS!" Luna laughed maniacly...worse than Mithos' laugh, and began chasing Zelos all around stage with a chainsaw.

"AHH! Get that girl away from me! Why are you doing this to me!" Zelos said and Luna chased him out tha door.

"Well that can't be good, anyway-" Suddently a puff of smoke was seen and out came two ninja's...Shenna and Silver.

"WERE BACK! " Silver said in a sing-song tone.

"NO!!!!!!" Lloyd yelled. "NO MORE CRAZY PEOPLE!"

"SHUT UP!" Yuan said slightly annoyed.

"EVERY ONE BE QUIET!" Zelos said running across stage.

"GET BACK HERE!" Luna said.

"WHY IS EVERYONE YELLING?!" Daniela said and everyone got quiet. "That's better now is everyone content with the outcome?" She asked.

"No..." The Symphonia cast said.

"Not yet, I have some business with Stephanie." Another girl came in, known as A peep with cool stories. Let's call her coolie for now.

"So you made it, alright i'll bring her out right now." Daniela whistled, and out came a girl with brown hair and black wings.

"YOU STOLE MY WINGS!!! DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Coolie yelled and started slashing away at the girl who began to run. Luna kept chasing Zelos with a chainsaw, and Silver was busy annoying everyone else.

"Well, we hope you enjoyed this episode, and join us next week when Kratos, Yuan, and a surprise guest plays on Symphonia Jeopardy! Good night everyone!" Daniela said and left backstage as the others continued arguing.

* * *

me: Sorry it took so long to update, I wasn't getting insperation.

Yuan: Yeah right, you were too busy with the other story.

me: Exactly. Anyway, if you want to be on Symphonia Jeopardy, review and tell me what you want to do. Okay? Thanks and review!


End file.
